Calientè Diapey Honeymoon
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this the 8th story of "Sexy Diapey Love" Alejandro and Heather go to Disney World for their Honeymoon but when it is Heather's Birthday as well, things are gonna get interesting quickly. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by myself and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Calientè Diapey Honeymoon.

 **Summary: This is the 8** **th** **story in this series. As they are finally on their honeymoon which was booked a week after their wedding but it was also Heather's Birthday during the Honeymoon Trip as they went to The Grand Floridian Resort at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by Hellflores and myself. ENJOY!**

 **P.S. Use Google Translate to look up what the Spanish Words mean. Seriously.**

It was 8 days after Alejandro and Heather's fairytale wedding as they decided to go to The Grand Floridian Resort and have their honeymoon and celebrate Heather's Birthday there as well as they checked into The Honeymoon Suite.

"This is a suite fit for a queen! Hahaha!" Heather said and laughed as she laid on their bed while Alejandro followed suit and laid next to her.

"Yes, Mi Amor! This honeymoon suite is a room fit for a king and his queen." Alejandro said as they held each other's hands as they shared a quick kiss before they got up.

"Wow, look at that view my queen." Alejandro said to Heather.

"It's simply breathtaking." Heather said as they closed the curtains and the blinds to the windows.

"Even Royalty needs privacy." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Agreed." Heather said back as they shared another kiss as she puts up a do not disturb sign on the front of the door.

"I know it's your birthday and I wanted to give you a cake, so here it is." Alejandro said as he got one from the kitchen and Heather gasped in surprise.

"Happy Birthday Mi Amor!" Alejandro said to Heather who blushed and chuckled.

"Where did you find the time to get this awesome cake?" Heather asked him.

"My cousin Antonio has a bakery here in Orlando, and he makes world class cakes, and he does them quick." Alejandro answered her.

"Wow! It's even a Purple Frosting with a huge rectangle Birthday Cake! My favorite, thank you!" Heather said as they hugged and took a piece of it and ate it.

"Mmmmm! Yummy!" Heather said to Alejandro.

"It is Vanilla flavored frosting." Alejandro said back.

"I'll have some more later." Heather said as she puts the cake away into the kitchen, and then she came back into the bed with Alejandro as they kissed.

"Alejandro, dear. May I ask you a question?" Heather asked him.

"Sure, my diapey birthday queen." Alejandro answered her as she blushed a bit before she decided to spill the beans.

"Alejandro, have you ever thought about having kids?" Heather asked him as he looked surprised.

"Come again?" Alejandro asked her.

"Have you ever had the desire of one day having children with me?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"Mi Amor, I would love to have your babies." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Oh Alejandro!" Heather said to Alejandro as she and Alejandro hugged and kissed.

"Mi Amor, do you want to relax in our diapeys for a bit?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Sure! Besides we can use a break after a long flight." Heather said as she and Alejandro took of their respective pants revealing their diapers.

"Ahhh, this is more comfortable than being in our pants." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Agreed." Heather said as they laid down, and relaxed comfortably in their diapers, as they held each other close, relaxing with each other until Heather smirked and meowed like a naughty kitty and slowly rubbed Alejandro chest, as she went underneath his shirt to do so.

"Oh!" Alejandro shouted in surprise.

"Heather?" Alejandro asked her as she blushed heavily.

"Hehehe!" Heather giggled before she sat on top of Alejandro's chest.

"Alejandro, today's is my birthday and since it's my birthday..." Heather said before she removed her shirt, showing off her 36DD sized babies covered by her royal red bra.

"I want to have Hawt diapey sex with my sexy diapey king... pwetty Pwease?" Heather asked Alejandro in baby talk.

"Okay." Alejandro answered her.

"Yay!" Heather cheered as she clapped also.

"How about we get it on tape?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Ooooh! I love the idea, already." Heather said as Alejandro grabbed the video camera, and he puts a suit on over his diapered body as he placed the video camera on the coffee table as Heather and Alejandro made their way to the sofa.

"Ready?" Alejandro asked her.

"More than anything." Heather answered as Alejandro pressed record to start the tape.

"Hello there everyone! It's me, Heather Burromuerto, along with my sexy diapey wearing king who is also my hubby. Alejandro Burromuerto." Heather said as Alejandro stepped in.

"Hola, today is the first day of our honeymoon and also... today is my sexy diapey queen's birthday. So, we decided to film this Caliente Diapey Love Making for you all. Also... I want to give my sexy queen a little birthday gift for her...from me." Alejandro said to the camera and said to Heather as she blushed.

"Oooooh! What is it?" Heather asked him as Alejandro placed his hand over her ear.

"You'll see." Alejandro answered with a whisper before he got up.

"Here is your birthday present, Mi Reina." Alejandro said as he played some sexy music as he began stripping off his suit, removing the jacket first, then the tie, dress shirt, and then the pants and shoes. Showing off his tan chest, his 6-pack rock solid abs and his diaper that was showing his baba.

"Ooooh! A sexy strip dance for me?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"Si, enjoy your gift, cumpleañera." Alejandro answered and spoke a bit in Spanish as starts dancing like he was a Spanish version of Magic Mike as Heather was blushing heavily as she started to rub her diapered area.

"You like the show?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Ohhhh! ¡Sí! ¡Hice este baile! ¡Muchas gracias, mi sexy diapey rey!" Heather answered in Spanish for the very first time as he blushed deeper than the earth itself as he was surprised.

"Was That... Spanish?!" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Si! Thought it would be sexy if we spoke that way for a bit... mi amor." Heather said seductively while she kept rubbing herself as he felt hard while he kept dancing, then Heather groped one of her cannons while she started to rub herself harder and harder.

"Ahhhh! I'm gonna cumsies!" Heather moaned and screamed as Alejandro soon kissed her deeply as a way of preventing her from climaxing hard.

"Huh?" Heather asked him as they moved to the foot of the bed.

"Not yet…not until I please you first!" Alejandro said before he went down to his knees and began to lick her diapered area hard.

"Mmmm!" Alejandro moaned and muffled as he liked it already.

"OHHHHHH! FUCK YES! SO HAWT!" Heather moaned and screamed out in pure pleasure.

"Mmmm! Birthday queen is super wet... but her diapey rey will make her even wetter!" Alejandro said as he then soon licked and finger fucked her hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather screamed in pleasure while she gropes her boobs and started sucking on them.

"Mmmmmmm! Hawder! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte!" Heather shouted in English and then in Spanish.

"MMMMMMMMM! So yummy! Yummier than Wine!" Alejandro said as he kept licking and fingering her until it was finally time.

"OHHHH! bebé cumsies! bebé va a explotar duro!" Heather pushed Alejandro face deeper into her area as she soon climaxed hard all over Alejandro's face.

"AHHHHHH! FUCK!" Heather screamed as she fell onto the bed and panted hard.

"So…How…does my Cumsies taste?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"Mmm... magnificent! Taste like a sweet chocolate cake with strawberries on top." Alejandro answered Heather as she heavily blushed.

"Thankies... now! Let me suck on my Rey's huge baba!" Heather said as she got off the bed as Heather got onto her knees and she began stroking Alejandro's 11-inch-long and 2-inch-wide baba as she licked her lips before she placed it in her mouth and began to suck on it.

"Ohhh! Si, ¡Chupa mi baba! ¡Haw!" Alejandro shouted as Heather sucked Alejandro Hawder while she drooled on it as well.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Alejandro said as he caressed her face and hair as she deepthroated and deepdrooled it.

"Mmmmm!" Heather muffled and moaned as she stopped sucking on them for a second before she resumed stroking it.

"Heather wuvs Alejandro's big baba!" Heather said before she began to also rub her diapered area as she resumed sucking Alejandro's baba as she kept sucking and sucking on it as she was stroking it as well.

"OHHHHHHH…! I LOVE THIS ON OUR HONEYMOON AND ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Alejandro said as Heather even used her other hand to play with his beanbags to increase the pleasure.

"OHHHHH!" Alejandro moaned once again as he bit his lip as Heather drooled, suck and stroke his baba, making him close to Cumsies.

"Mmm!" Heather moaned as she pulled out.

"If you're getting closer, you better warn me first." Heather said to Alejandro who only nodded as she resumed then doing what she did best as just a minute later, Alejandro grabbed her face and pounded her mouth hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Heather moaned and muffled in pure ecstasy at this point.

"Ohhhhh! Mi Amor, I am getting closer! I cannot hold it any longer!" Alejandro told Heather.

"Mmmmmm!" Heather muffled as Alejandro stopped then for a second.

"Then Cumsies all over my face and all over my mouth, now!" Heather said before she resumed her hard and hot sucking as Alejandro was now on the edge of climax.

"Gonna Cumsies all over your face!" Alejandro said to Heather.

"Do it Mi Amor!" Heather said as Alejandro stroked his hard baba in front of her face and mouth as Heather's mouth was open and her tongue was out preparing for him to explode all over Heather's face.

"OH, DIOS MIOS!" Alejandro shouted as he climaxed all over Heather's face hitting her cheeks, mouth, chin, even hitting her chest as well.

"OHHHHH MIERDA!" Alejandro shouted as he kept climaxing until he finally stopped as Heather licked it all up, and swallowed all of it.

"Mmmm…" Heather said as she tasted his Grade-A Man Made Milky.

"Very cweamy, and so yummy." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Gracias." Alejandro said as he chuckled a bit while Heather cleaned up her face and chest.

"Now then…" Heather said she got on all fours.

"A la mierda mi coño... AHORA!" Heather said in Spanish.

"Si, Mi Diapey Queen." Alejandro said as he grabbed his still hard baba and placed it inside of his lovely wife, and began pounding her Doggy Style.

"OHHHHHHHH! FUCK YES!" Heather moaned and shouted as she started to rub her diapered area while Alejandro kept pounding her diapered area hard and rough.

"YES! KEEP GOING! POUND MY DIAPEY PUSSY LIKE YOU MEAN IT! LIKE A BULL!" Heather shouted at Alejandro.

"Okies, Mi Amor!" Alejandro soon grabbed her boobies, groping them tightly as he pulled her close to him and increased his pounding to a max.

"OHHHHHHHH! YOUR PUSSY IS MUY HAWT Y APRETADO!" Alejandro said in English plus Spanish as it made Heather blush like an Anime Chick in an Hentai Film as he stopped for a second.

"Gracias! Ahora Menos Hablando, mas jodidos!" Heather said some Spanish to Alejandro.

"Si, mi diapey Reina." Alejandro said seductively before he resumed pounding Heather at a much harder rate and pace.

"AHHHHHH! Fucking god damn! Alejandro, you are the king of Diapey sex! No wait... YOU ARE THE GOD OF DIAPEY SEX! Keep fucking your diapey queen as hawd as you can! Cumsies all over my pussy! Make me have your babies!" Heather moaned and screamed out in pleasure.

"Of course, my Diapey Queen!" Alejandro said as he kept pounding her harder and harder.

"Also, When you Cumsies all over my pussy, Cumsies all over my face and chest again!" Heather shouted out in delight.

"Absolutely! OH HEATHER!" Alejandro responded back and said his wife's name.

"OH ALEJANDRO!" Heather responded back by screaming out her husband's name as they pulled each other into a hot kiss as Alejandro smacked her ass and squeezed it tightly.

"Dios mios! Mi Amor! I am close to Cumsies!" Alejandro shouted to Heather.

"If So! Hold it in! I want you to Cumsies when I say so! I want this to last for as long as we can! Fuck me, Alehunkdro! FUCK ME LIKE I AM YOUR GODDESS!" Heather shouted to Alejandro making him blush.

"Yes, My Goddess!" Alejandro said as he kept pounding, and pounding, and pounding away.

"Oh My God!" Heather said as she was rubbing her diapered area to this unbelievable pleasure.

"AHHHHHH!" Alejandro moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Ahhhhh! It hurts to hold it!

"Just a little longer! I'm getting closer! Just keep fucking me!" Heather said to Alejandro.

"Yes Dear!" Alejandro said as he kept it up just right before it was time as he pulled out finally so they can pant and catch their breath.

"Aww…" Heather said in disappointment.

"Relax, Mi Amor... we aren't finished..." Alejandro said to Heather who then smiled and giggled a bit.

"Okies... but when you are ready..." Heather said as she laid down on the bed and opened the frontal of her diaper, showing off her still wet area.

"I want you to pound me as hawd as you can, Mi Diapey Rey." Heather said as Alejandro's baba got even harder.

"Wow, you are Caliente tonight." Alejandro said to Heather.

"So are you." Heather responded back.

"Are you ready?" Heather asked him as she puts her diaper back on and rubbed it, and her diapered area slowly.

"Yes." Alejandro answered Heather as he wasted no time as he started to pound her like butter.

"Ohhhh!"

"I shall not hold back! This is my gift to you... hawd fuckys!" Alejandro said as he started to pound Heather like an animal while he sucks and licks her neck like some Spanish Vampire.

"Ahhhhh!" Heather moaned and screamed in pleasure as she clawed his back like a cat, making him fuck her even harder.

"My…my…aren't you sexy and naughty my birthday girl?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Fuck Yes! Destroy my Pussy! Make me numb to my knees! I want you to go like you were Eros the Greek God of Sex himself! ¡Folléceme duro, ALEJANDRO!" Heather said to Alejandro.

"Okies... after you say this, I, Heather, am a sexy and naughty diapey baby who is also a hawt birthday girl! I deserve to be fuck and Cumsies all over by my hawt and sexy, Diapey king himself, My hubby, Alejandro Burromuerto! Say it!" Alejandro said to Heather.

"I, Heather, am a sexy and naughty diapey baby queen who hawt birthday girl! I deserve to be fuck and Cumsies all over by my hawt and sexy, Diapey king himself, My hubby, Alejandro Burromuerto!" Heather said to Alejandro.

"Good.. NOW TAKE YOUR BIRTHDAY POUNDING!" Alejandro said before he went all out and pounded Heather like crazy, like some kind of sex God, while Heather screamed and moaned in absolute glorious and euphoric pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh! ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO!" They said to each other as Alejandro kept going until it was time.

"Oh shit! Heather, I am going to Cumsies! I don't think I can hold it anymore!"

"Me neither! Just do it, Alejandro! Erupt inside of me!" Heather shouted as they tongue wrestled like crazy as Alejandro pounded her Hawder and Hawder and then…it was time.

"AHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed and moaned as they both exploded hard! Alejandro climaxed deep inside of Heather's area as she exploded all over Alejandro's waist and even on the bed, then Alejandro pulled out, then stroked his hard baba faster than a Ferrari and then he came all over her body shooting all over her face, mouth, cheeks, chin, and even her chest once more as he literally climaxed all over his wife.

"Mmmmm..." Alejandro during his climax allover Heather as they panted for a bit as Heather licked her lips, and cleaned the cumsies off of her face and chest.

"Mmmmmmm...that was sexy and so cweamy." Heather said as Alejandro grabbed a towel.

"Thankies, and here you go Mi Amor." Alejandro said as he cleaned the remaining Cumsies off of her body.

"Thankies Alejandro." Heather said as they shared a quick kiss.

"This ends our movie." Alejandro said to the camera.

"Adios." They said as they stopped filming as they cleaned up and they changed their diapers, and they got into their sleepwear and got into bed and decided to relax to an episode of Friends.

"That was the gweatest diapey sex ever! I especially wuv you speaking my own language... muy hawt!" Alejandro said as he kissed her on the lips.

"How did you know?" Alejandro asked her.

"The girls, they helped me learn your language... but still thankies for this wonderful and sexy birthday." Heather answered and thanked Alejandro for the birthday.

"You're absolutely welcome, mi reina." Alejandro said back.

"Who specifically?" Alejandro asked her.

"If you want to know, it was Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette. They taught me before the wedding, I was gonna recite my vows in Spanish but then I just asked them to teach me how to speak Spanish, well that and I didn't learn it in High School." Heather said to Alejandro.

"I say well done to them, they did an excellent job." Alejandro said back to Heather.

"Si." Heather said in agreement as they kissed, and turned the TV off.

"Wanna cuddle to sleep?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Sure." Heather said as they got into a cuddling/sleeping position as Alejandro was on top of Heather and it made her blush once more.

"Buenos Noches Alejandro, Mi Sexy Diapey Wearing King." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Buenos Noches Heather, Mi Sexy Diapey Reina." Alejandro said as Heather turned off the lights and they fell asleep to end a truly Caliente Night.

 **HOW WAS THAT ONE HUH? WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT CALIENTE ENOUGH FOR YOU?**

 **NEXT COUPLE IS MARLEY AND SCOTT ON THEIR HONEYMOON, 6 WEEKS AFTER THEIR WEDDING.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
